Immortal
by PaintedClocks
Summary: The 'Vampire' is a myth so it works in this category. Fictional. Original Characters. A story of an Immortal finding out that love can come and go more than once, and a Vampyre trying to figure out what love even is.
1. Fresh as Snow

An Eternity to Love ~

Chapter one: Fresh as snow...

When fresh snow falls it symbolizes change. Changing of seasons, weather temperature, and a few other times a new beginning a fresh slate for spring to...well spring forth. This time around it meant a fresh hopefully clean slate for Olivia. Well when you live forever you have plenty of choices to clean your slate even if you can't forget the old tarnished ones...

Crunch crunch crunch. Olivia always appreciated the sound of snow under her feet, being home made it much sweeter. Although the memories of her Russia made it bittersweet. She never forgot the sweet smell of Russia nor its primal call.

' Olivia....its time to come back to me. '

Olivia smiled to herself and her pale eyes lovingly surveyed the lonely Russian street she had been lackadaisically strolling on. She stopped on the sidewalk and turned her face to the sky, letting the white snow melt in her fiery red hair. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh filled with happiness and remorse.

" Oh Vincent, its as lovely as ever."

She let his name slip past her lips for the first time in 12 years and it still managed to taste sweet. Olivia bent her head down and continued down the street. She passed by countless faceless mortals, they all seem very unimportant after 62 years of the same type of faces and stories. She barely noticed the sun setting on another day and the night made the crisp cold air eat away at her lungs. She stopped under a street light to make out where she was.

" Ah of course I would come here."

It was once the grandest place in all of Russia, home of the Czar and his family and court. After the revolution it had no use and had been boarded up and decrepit after all these years. Olivia lightly shook her head.

' It used to be so lovely too. Look what has happened my love.'

She carefully walked toward the old memory and reached a boarded window or was once boarded. It was wide open now, probably from vandals or thieves looking for a quick rubel. Curiosity is a human trait you never loose, immortal or not, and Olivia was no excuse. She quietly crept through the window onto the dusty floor into the grand entryway. Old paintings or the royal families still hung the walls though they had many tears as well as a layer of four inch thick dust on them. The floor was dirty and had scattered debris on it. The chandelier lay shattered and forgotten in the center of the room covered in new homes for spiders much like everything else in the room. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to remember the glamor his old room once held in it finer years. She saw spinning colors and a sparkling chandelier but nothing substantial. Memories from before her everlasting life faded quickly and took an effort to remember clearly.

She crossed the floor to the grand staircase that lead to the open hallway above leaving cold wet footprints to mingle with the dirt and dust of the past. Step by step she climbed the grand staircase to the portrait hallway above. These portraits were all of the royal families that at one point in Russia's history ruled the country. Her beating heart filled with pride as she gazed up these regal faces. Faces of the czars and their families, sharing their stories just through their expertly painted eyes. Olivia walked slowly past them all until one stopped her dead in her tracks. This family was not a royal family but they were certainly important enough to hang with the best. It was a large family, a handsome father, an enchanting mother, and five painfully beautiful children aging from seven to twenty years of age. Three lovely girls and two striking young men. They all had one thing in common besides the mix of red and dark hair. All of their eyes were all a very striking blue, almost white or without pigment. As if the artist had forgotten to paint in their eye colors. Regardless of their ages all of their eyes were old., timeless. Olivia's mouth raised at a corner and lifted her hand to dust off the old family. She slowly ran her fingertips over their wise faces and stopped at the eldest girl. She stood proudly nest to her younger sisters wearing an elaborate dress with an almost smug grin on her face. She looked no older than nineteen but her eyes suggested otherwise. Olivia stroked her face lovingly as well as her painted fiery hair.

Suddenly and unfamiliar hand shot out to touch her painted face as well. Olivia immediately tensed but did not move. A low masculine voice spoke inches from her ear and blew their sweet breath onto her neck.

" Do you often admire old paintings of yourself?"

**End of chapter one. **


	2. Similiar Creatures

**An Eternity To Love ~**

**Chapter two: Similar Creatures...**

Olivia spun wildly around to face the voice that mocked her openly not to mention scared her out of her wits. Her wild pale eyes found dark garnet ones. Olivia froze for she knew what dark garnet meant. This was no human. She was less than a foot away from a creature she was all to familiar with, a vamprye. He was handsome like all of his kind tend to be, unruly dark chestnut hair and light clothes that looked very cold is the dead of a Russian winter. However that kind don't feel temperature anymore. She then noticed he was smiling down at her, he was at least a foot taller than her making him a little more intimidating than necessary. As she was surveying him he did as well at her. Letting his garnet gaze follow her every curve or feature. Mind you this all happened within seconds of each other...

" Well you are either a mute or completely thrown off by my handsome looks, both are entirely possible and I apologize. But I take it I'm not the first ...um, creature of the night you have come across in your lifetime?"

Olivia finally let out the breath she had cased inside of her lungs since she saw his pale hand shoot out in front of her. Did he just ask a question? Or was he mocking her? She was still in too much shock to really try and figure that out. She regained herself.

"No sir, you are not and most likely not the last. Please refrain in the future to scare me so much unless I get to know you at least by a first name basis."

The man's mouth broke into a large grin revealing his less than human attributes. He gave a small laugh and then a deep bow only to rise and take her hand for a gentleman's kiss. Cold kisses, a feeling she was very used to even after so many years of their absence.

" My deepest apologies my lady, it was not my intention to scare you, but since I now see what you truly are my first intentions have changed entirely." He laughed at the last bit.

Olivia hoped he was joking, but was scared enough to think maybe he wasn't. She withdrew her hand from his icy hold. She also saw that guilty look in his eye when mentioning his true intentions, she had met some before like him, guilty for taking human life for food, they call them Guineans. She frowned at him. Why didn't he use a substitute? So many of them now do.

"If you feel guilty just use a substitute; animals, blood tablets, donated blood, banks. You have no excuses you know. What is your name?"

He gave her a stunned expression but returned to his amused smile.

" It is my choice because of moral standings. Don't give me that look I have my reasons that I may tell another time. I was half joking about my intentions anyway, your not my usual _type_."

Olivia raised her brow at him.

"Half-joking?"

He shook his head refusing to answer.

" Another time, I'm sure you have just about as much time as I do. As for your earlier question my lady, my name is Antony Grigore." He gave another small bow waiting for her response. Olivia gave her head a small bow.

" Olivia Afanastia."

Antony gave her a funny look.

" Afanastia? Just a little obvious don't you think? '_Immortal'." _

Olivia gave him a small smile and nodded.

" Yes well no mortals have really seemed to piece that one together yet so I say it works fairly well."

"Fair enough. So you never answered my question, why stare at old paintings of yourself?"

Olivia smiled and turned back to the old painting and gazed at it fondly ans spoke without looking back at him.

"What makes you so sure that is me?"

She heard him scoff behind her seeing right through her question. He extended his pale hand to the canvas and wiped off the remaining dust from the eldest girl's face and tapped it once.

"If thats not you, then someone has cloned you without their permission or you have twin you never knew. Come on I know we just met but give me some credit."

Olivia giggled at him, she can't remember the last time she actually giggled at something. A vampyre with a sense of humor now that was something.

"You caught me, but that painting was so very long ago."

Antony's eyes looked to the painting and then back to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, about how long ago was that?"

Olivia smiled wistfully at him then slowly made her way to the staircase, she was about halfway down when she answered him. He was only a few steps behind her.

" Oh, about 62 years I guess. Give or take a few years. I stopped counting many years ago."

She stopped on a few steps from the bottom and turned around to him with a curious look.

"Why do you want to know who I am? I would think, me spoiling your dinner, you would have been long gone by now."

Antony gave her a slightly hurt look and took a few more steps towards her and looked her in the eyes a way that Olivia hasn't seen from a man in a very long time. It nearly took her breath away.

"Well for one thing I have met very few of your kind, and I find you fascinating. For another I already told you I was half- joking."

Olivia smiled to herself and looked back at him once again.

"But is it that I'm an Immortal or my actual being that intrigues you?"

He gave her an amused grin then leaned close to her giving her the piercing gaze once again.

" I will never tell."

For the first time in what may have been decades Olivia's face flushed a bright red. From right there and then she was sure she would never get used to that gaze. Antony gave a loud laugh that echoed off the walls of the decrepit palace. Olivia gave him a flustered look.

"And what is so hilarious?"

"Nothing really, its just that I haven't seen a lovely lady blush so cutely in a very long time. Its very refreshing."

Olivia's eyes widened and she spun around to hide her embarrassment from him. Didn't work.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just found very adorable and I could not control myself."

He said it so sincerely Olivia felt bad for making him feel sorry. How very ridiculous. How ridiculous that this mysterious vampyre could make her giggle and flush all withing a few minutes. Absurd really.

The air became still again and Olivia took notice to how cold it was really getting and she started to shiver in her many layers. Antony took notice of this.

" I'm sorry. I'm keeping you in the cold. You should go home and get warm."

Olivia couldn't believe that she was even considering the statement she was about to say but he was making her act irrationally anyway, so why not.

" I don't really have anywhere yet but I would really like for you to come with me for a drink or something? Well a drink for me while talking to you anyway."

Antony chuckled at her rambling and then ever so slowly lifted his hand to her still flushed face to sweep it against her cheek lightly, like it was a moth's wing.

" I would like very much to go talk with you while you have a drink."

**End of Chapter two. **


	3. The Bloody Mary

**Eternity to Love ~**

**Chapter Three~ The Bloody Mary **

Well it wasn't the best bar they could have found in Russia but as long as it had alcohol and some artificial heating Olivia could care less about the quality. They didn't walk far from the palace to find it but the short walk was enough for Olivia to pick anywhere and that included this dump that went by the name 'Bloody Mary'.

Olivia and Antony choose to sit at the bar that way they only had one human to deal with or if need be remember them. The short stubby bar man approached them unsuccessfully cleaning a dirty glass.

" What will it be you two?" Antony answered first.

" Nothing for me thank you, but she will have ...?" Looking towards Olivia.

" Oh! Um, a glass of Pinot Noir?" She asked hopefully. The bartender gave her a laughing gaze, as if to say 'as if.' Olivia got the hint.

"Vodka?" The bartender gave her a surprised look as well as Antony.

"Straight?" asked the bartender. Olivia just gave a small look of embarrassment.

"Yes. Thank you." Antony gave a small smile when she answered. He wondered if she was just trying to keep up with the image of the bar they were at. The bartender shook his head and slapped down a glass of straight vodka in front of her and left them to go in the back. Antony shifted in the stool to her direction as Olivia sipped the vodka and made a face. Antony chocked down a chuckle.

"Vodka drinker? Something by that face tells me 'no'." Olivia gave him a shameful look.

" No, afraid not. I figured thats all they would have. So..."

" I see, would you prefer somewhere else?" Olivia shook her head quickly.

" No its far too cold to move again, I'm fine with this. But I do apologize if I can't hold my liquor very well." Antony gave a small laugh.

" As long as you don't pass out on me I think we will be fine." Olivia smiled.

" Can't make any promises." Antony laughed again. Olivia took another swig of the clear gasoline like drink, the horridness wares off by each swig. Antony watched her carefully as she tried to conquer her drink, it was amusing. She was really quite lovely even while making twisted faces of displeasure. Olivia noticed he was watching her and blushed slightly under his gaze. It was so damn intimidating! She could blame it on the warmth of the vodka.

" Okay Antony, its later, so do tell what are your...morals on your dinner guests?" Olivia said suddenly. Antony's eyebrows shot up in surprise, I guess it was a matter of time. He let out a long and very unnecessary sigh. Olivia smiled ' Anything to keep humans at bay.'

" Well as a foreword, I don't just dine with _anybody." _Olivia gave an amused look, as if to say that being a vampyre's prey was a reward. Antony continued without notice.

" Think of it as a service." Olivia's eyebrow's shot up at that. _How creative. _

" I only dine with those who are already close to death, either by illness or natural effects." Olivia shot up her hand to stop him.

"So this 'service' how does it work? Do you fake them out or maybe something a little more dramatic?" Antony made a face of disgust.

" Of course not! They ask me, Olivia. Mortals are surprisingly perceptive when they are about to die. Probably because the trivial things in life fade away and the more supernatural things stand out." Olivia took another sip of her vodka.

" Are you telling me they know what you are? Just because they are close to death?" Olivia said skeptically.

" Exactly. Although to them I could be any type of creature but they prefer an 'Angel of Death' approach, or at least in my passings. Plus I don't think they entirely care what I am, as long as I can end the suffering. Family members or loved ones don't listen to them when they want to die. I do. I give them what they want, peace. Plus it makes me feel a little less guilty about taking a life just to sustain mine."

Olivia stayed quiet for a moment while playing with her half empty vodka glass.

" So let me get this straight. You go out when you want to 'dine' and find sick or old people and just take their life? Just like that?"

Antony grimaced, he has never seen this as so black and white, because it never was for a vampyre. Olivia stared at him waiting for his reply.

" Trust me I wish it were that simple, most of the time they find me." Olivia tilted her head in intrigue " Sometimes in parks, other times in bars just like this one or even just on the street. Like I said, they are very perceptive when dying."

Olivia downed the last of her vodka, trying her very best not to make a nasty face and contemplated that statement. She made is a point never to judge anyone on how they lived, especially vampyres. Half the time they didn't even have a choice to start a cursed life. However, the times have changed since the vampyres became common knowledge. There were substitutions now, a better way to live an already hard life. She could feel Antony's eyes on her, probably wondering what she was thinking, apparently his dark gift was not mind reading, or maybe he just wanted to hear it for himself. She looked back up into his garnet eyes.

" Why no substitutions?" Antony raised an eyebrow at her.

" You mean its not obvious?" Olivia furrowed her brow. Antony gave a small grin and then turned his auburn head to the human inhabitants in the bar, giving them a quick overlook. A fond smile replaced his grin.

" I want to help them."

Olivia swiveled back to the bar tender and roughly placed her glass down in front of him.

" I think I'm gonna need another one of these." The bartender sloppily poured some more vodka in her glass. Olivia took a large swig making another face. Antony had to hold back his laughter.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Olivia shook her head to gather her thoughts after the burn went all the way down to her stomach.

" Yes, yes it is. I have never met a vampyre with an attitude to help mortals." A memory of Vincent sneering about mortals crossed her mind at that moment. Antony dropped his head a little and smirked.

" Yeah I bet it is." Not one note of sarcasm. Olivia considered him for a moment.

" Well Antony, in an extremely morbid way, I think thats rather.......noble." She took another sip, no face this time. Antony gave her a warming smile and bit his lip in a very charming way ,Olivia thought.

" Thank you Olivia, I was scared there for a minute that you were going to be angry with me."

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically and took another long swig.

" Please. Antony compared to most of the others like you, you are the only one, in my experience, that is still human in a way. Compassion I believe it what it is." She could really feel that vodka going to her head. When was the last time she rolled her eyes at someone? Antony was giving her that look again. He tilted his head back slightly and let out yet another very unnecessary breath. He looked a little stunned. He tilted his head back and leaned closer to Olivia reaching for her hand cautiously, as if she might swat him away. Olivia's heart quickened just the tiniest amount and she let him slip her warm hand into his frigid one. He looked her straight into her eyes.

" Thank you Olivia." He let go very quickly after that, to Olivia it was such a quick motion it was like it didn't even happen. She smiled at him and downed the rest of the vodka. Should she ask for another? Maybe that would be unwise. She turned to Antony to see him staring at her wedding ring on the hand he was just holding. Olivia mentally sighed and turned back to the bar, Antony did as well.

"So who is the lucky guy?" He didn't look at her when he asked.

" He _was_ a lucky guy. He passed twelve and half years ago." Antony noticeably flinched. He turned his head towards her again.

" I'm so sorry."

" Don't be, you had no way of knowing." Antony knew perfectly well that you don't press things like this, but curiosity is another human trait you never really loose.

" What happened?" Olivia was fiddling with the ring.

" He was killed in a war."

" Which one?" Olivia stiffened a little, might as well be truthful.

" A vampyre one." She waited for his reaction but Antony was still. He waited a moment longer to respond.

" What was his name?"

" Vincent." Well where do you go from there? So Antony said the first thing that came to mind.

" Good name." Olivia started to laugh ,naturally. She was not expecting him to say that. She faced towards him again still letting out small giggles. Bless vodka.

" You and him would have never gotten along. He was very serious, and not to mention he wasn't fond of mortals." Antony settled his chin on his hand.

" Well that doesn't seem like a good match with someone with such a great sense of humor and a great laugh, its almost sinful." For some odd reason Olivia gulped at that word. She glanced down at her still empty glass thoughtfully.

" Yes we were very different, but we loved each other very much. I always will." Olivia didn't notice Antony's smile falter, he said nothing.

" He was a 'genuine' like you, but his dining intentions weren't near as noble as yours" she gave him a small smile " It always bothered me that it didn't bother him. But vampyres are hard to change." She drifted off into a distant memory while Antony gazed at her fondly, letting her follow the memory. She snapped back after a moment.

" I'm sorry, I don't mean to talk so much. Tell me your story." She turned to him, full attention. Antony gave a small laugh and groan.

" Its not very exciting. I was 'created about fifty-three years ago, I don't remember much from my mortal life. One of the things I do remember is that I did not grow up in Russia although I was living my last moments here. My creator was a man named Julies and from what very little I know about him I can only guess he turned me because he thought it would be a better life for me. He left me on my own only years after I was turned, much too young to leave alone. I struggled those first years but as you can see I pulled through. I have never been married. I have been infatuated before. Love would be far too strong a word for that experience. Also I have never created another like me." Olivia gave him a look of pity.

" How awful, he didn't even you a choice. Did you ever see him again?" Antony shook his head.

" No. I asked others if they had any knowledge of him, but no one has ever heard him." Olivia paused before she spoke again.

" What else do you remember from your mortal life?" She also rested her chin on her hand. Antony looked off into the distance trying to remember his past life.

" I think I was raised in Germany, and I recall a large dog named Russell. Thats it."

" So Antony from Germany what is your special 'dark gift'?" Antony blamed the two glasses of vodka on the sudden subject change.

" I can tell lies from truth." Olivia nodded in approval, a useful gift indeed. She squinted her eyes in amusement at him.

" A little lie detector are we?" Antony chuckled. Well she did say that she had no head for drinks.

" Yes ma'am." Olivia giggled lightly into her hand.

" So you have no place to stay at , as of yet?" Olivia stopped giggling and calmed with just a small smile.

" As of right now? No. I was in such a hurry to get back here that I didn't book a place." Antony put on his most innocent, honest face.

" If you wish I have a place you can stay for the night." Olivia's face automatically flushed, much too many images flying into her head. Very unnecessary images. Antony caught on to her blush.

" Please do not think ill of me, I have pure intentions." Olivia let out a breath she apparently had been holding.

" Oh no, I wasn't thinking about anything like that" _lie_ " I trust you really. Its just that...do you have a bed? I really don't want to crash on a couch after such a long day." Antony gave her an amused look, almost a little smug. _He can tell lies from truth.....crap. _Olivia blushed even more.

" Don't worry, my home is fully furnished with a bed and even a working bathroom. I like to 'play the part' I guess you could say. You never know when you might need them." Olivia was thankful he didn't press her embarrassment further. He smiled at her and turned to the bartender and paid for her drink. She smiled in gratitude and slipped on her coat.

" Yes that would be nice, if its not too much trouble Antony." Antony gave a large laugh as they approached the exit.

" Olivia, it is not a bother at all. Its about time my home got some company besides me. The only room thats used is the living room, my other rooms are begging to be used. You are more than welcome." He opened the door for her back into the biting cold. She laughed slightly and smiled as she stepped out into the snowy night waiting for him to take her side.

"Thank you Antony." Antony smiled warmly and offered his arm.

" It is my pleasure Olivia."

~End of Chapter~

**AN: That was soooo long! But it is by far my favorite chapter. Getting to know one another! Cute. What was Olivia picturing? *wiggles eyebrows ***


	4. Heartbeat

**Eternity to Love **

**Chapter 4 **

**Heartbeat**

**AN: Hey, its been a while. I wrote this chapter eons ago and just never had the drive to type it. So I really wanted to get into Antony's playfulness in this chapter so I hope that comes through. Plus the title of this story needs to change really badly. Any ideas? **

The walk to Antony's home was an all together silent and cold one. They hadn't been walking for long and the air seemed a tad tense. Strange considering how open this night was turning out to be. Olivia had to wonder if it was just because she was back at home making her vulnerable or the fact that Antony was the first person who was not family that she had spoken too in three years. She didn't ponder on it too much, it was far too cold out to let the brain think. She was practically ready to be sold in the freezer isle of the local grocer. She was shivering slightly now.

Antony struggled with something to talk about and looked down at her to see that she was shaking. Of course! She's warm blooded naturally she would freeze in this weather. It was so hard to remember such small things about the living. She shrugged off his large coat and wrapped it around her slim shoulders. He smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you weren't dead and indeed needed heat to survive." He laughed. She smiled at him and shook her head.

" Its okay, its my fault for not bringing a better coat. I forget how cold it can get here, its been a while." She snuggled into his jacket, granted it was cold from lack of his body heat but she was very grateful. It had his unique scent. She knew it was silly to think considering where they were but he smelt of fresh snow. Crisp and refreshing, like Russia. Everything here did, considering but his was unique, maybe something was in the mix of it she couldn't place. She broke out her thought when Antony turned his head towards her to speak.

"Where were you before you came here?"

"Maine, in the States." Antony made a face.

"Why Maine?" Olivia gave him a stunned look.

"Because it happens to be the most beautiful place on Earth, besides dear Russia of course." Antony shook his in disbelief.

"My lady that would be quite impossible for Ireland is the most beautiful place on Earth, besides dear Russia of course" he said mocking her. She peered up at him with scrutiny.

"Have you ever even seen Maine?" Antony hesitated.

"Well no. Have you ever been to Ireland?" He asked hoping to beat her at her own game. She smiled devilishly at him. He decided right there and then that he loved every single one of her smiles.

"Yes sir I have, so I do believe that means I'm the right one seeing as I have actually seen both candidates." Antony grinned at her.

"Yes I do believe you're right. Touché. I shall have to see this Maine some day, would you give me the grand tour?"

"But of course, I'm sure I will be able to convince you of its beauty." Antony laughed at that.

They had been walking for a little over half an hour before they reached Antony's home. It was nice, not grand, but nice. Vampyres tried not to be too flashy. They walked up the drive way to the heavy wooden front door while Antony dug in his pockets for the key, finding it and unlocking the door before Olivia even reached it. He let her enter first and then slipped in behind her and shut the door. Olivia noticed that it wasn't much warmer in his house than it was outside. She pulled his jacket closer to her body. Antony winced.

"I'm sorry, I will go turn on the heat, I've never had the need too before you see. I'll be back in a moment." He disappeared before she could say anything. She took this chance to look around the main floor. To her right was the kitchen, spotless, never to make meal in its life. It had a rather nice counter and a wine glass rack that was very elegant and highly unnecessary. Beyond the kitchen in the main part on the one huge room was the living room. It had a large sofa and a simple coffee table. It was facing a large book case with hundreds of books. On the ending wall it was nothing but long windows looking out into the backyard, where a beautiful frozen lake surrounded by trees was sitting. She walked over to the large sofa and just sat down when Antony returned. She could hear the vents starting to hum for most likely the first time.

"So I will get you some clothes of mine to sleep in and show you to your room. I assumed you are exhausted." He smiled at her and lead her down a hallway in between the kitchen and living room. Olivia's heart started to pound, this may be this first time in a long time she has slept in the same house with another man that was not family in over ten years. She felt much too spinster like when she thought of this sad fact. It was as if she sixteen again. Not the wonderful sixteen, but the awkward and nervous sixteen.

He led her into a good sized room, decorated in beige and green. There was large bed in the center and few simple pieces of furniture. Olivia didn't realize how tired she was until she saw the inviting bed. Antony caught her relieved face and smiled before he went into the closet. He dug through a shelf and pulled out a shirt and sweats that looked like they had never been worn.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you something more comfortable. Did you not bring any luggage with you when you came back?" Olivia blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Unfortunately not. I was very eager to come back home that all I really did was buy a plane ticket." Antony quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why did you want to leave the most beautiful place on Earth so badly?" Olivia looked down at the clothes he handed her, fiddling with them slightly.

"Too many memories I guess. It reminds me of him a lot. That was where we lived for many years when we were married. So I had to get out of there if only for a little while." Antony regretted asking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." Olivia's head snapped up.

"No, no please its okay. It is strange of me to do something like this. It doesn't make me upset. I'm sorry to have made you uncomfortable." Antony gave a weak smile and shook his head. He turned to leave her in peace but she caught his sleeve before he could make it to the door.

"Thank you again Antony, this really very nice of you, especially since we don't know each other that well." She smiled at him, he had to smile back.

"Olivia it is my greatest pleasure, I assure you. I feel like I owe you anyhow for almost making you my dinner tonight." He winked playfully at her. She blushed heavily and felt her heart hammer in her chest, she hoped he couldn't hear it but she knew he could, which made it only beat faster.

"I thought we established you were kidding?" Antony gave another one of his barking laughs and nodded his head. She smiled.

"Oh and Antony I promise I will only stay the night, I don't want to intrude on your daily life." Antony rolled his eyes at her.

"Olivia really, please stop being so well mannered. It's alright, in case you haven't noticed I quite like you around and would be rather put out if you were to leave my life so suddenly. Please stay, at least for a little while." Olivia blinked a few times to process what he was saying.

"Okay, I will stay for a little while. In all honesty I didn't want to leave that soon either." Her eyes widened at her own comment. Antony's smile increased ten fold.

"Have a good sleep lovely Olivia."

"I'm sure I will. Enjoy the remainder of the evening Antony. How will you spend your time I wonder?" Antony smiled at her, took her hand once more and placed a chilled kiss onto her skin. Still bent over her hand he glanced up at her through his eyelashes.

"Without you? I will probably just think about those beautiful pale eyes of yours." With that he smiled at her and left closing the door behind him.

Olivia was frozen to the spot. She was sure that if her heart was ready to spring out her chest earlier, it was now determinately hammering against her rib cage for escape. One thing was for sure, this man would give her a heart attack if he kept this up. She considered something might be wrong with her when she really hoped he did.


End file.
